The objectives of this project are (1) to assess psychophysical methods of experimental pain measurement, i.e., magnitude estimation, category scaling, and cross-modality matching. Pain will be experimentally induced by electrocutaneous, electric tooth pulp, and mechanical heat stimulation; (2) to assess clinical pain measures, such as pain questionnaires and sensory matching methods, in a dental setting; (3) to determine the validity of experimental pain models by comparison of experimental and clinical pain responses; and (4) to evaluate known pharmacological and non-pharmacological pain-control agents. Results of a pain scaling task termed functional measurement show that this method is sensitive to oral and intravenous narcotics and also can assess scaling performance. Changes in performance may depend on the type of drug administered, on the route of administration, and on experienced side effects. Alternative forms of a verbal clinical pain measure have developed to avoid the confound between recall of pain and recall of previous pain ratings. These forms are highly reliable and have been used to assess memory of postoperative dental pain. Although pain memory is regarded as poor, pain magnitude was recalled at one week a high degree of accuracy. A new interactive, compute-based scaling method has been developed that can provide temporal and dose-response information in a single subject, and that avoids assumptions required by other psychophysical procedures. Initial results show that the method is sensitive to both heat applied to the skin and electrical stimulation of intact teeth.